


【KT】一月一號(完)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 有點現實的現實向。穿越了。現實把我壓在地上磨擦，最近不想開車車QQ
Kudos: 11





	【KT】一月一號(完)

一月一號，以往這時候和相方正在密閉空間裡和五萬多名粉絲一同度過，還有與遠在另一端的後輩們現場連線。

今年則難得可以在家平靜度過，一手抱著Pan醬搓揉、一手按著遙控器轉台，嘴巴張開接受相方塞入剝好的橘子，多汁甜美。

「我先去洗澡休息了。」

「嗯？！」

堂本光一嘴裡滿滿的橘子無法開口，瞪大眼睛看著堂本剛慢悠悠離開沙發，邊用手指將滑下肩頭的背心衣帶勾回，滿臉倦容拖著步伐往房間走。  
  
「我、我的...」

好不容易吞下橘子，才發出聲就隨著關上的房門一同斷句。堂本光一哀怨望向躺在懷裡的Pan，Pan心領神會舔了舔他的手指安慰，然後隨著另一個爸爸的腳步也跳下沙發，小步伐回到自己窩裡睡了。  
  
今年堂本光一的42歲生日，沒有例行的演唱會、沒有廣大的五萬多名粉絲、也沒有相方別出心裁的慶生場面。  
\--  
「光一桑、光一桑、」

「誰啊！」

新年第一場夢是非常重要的，堂本光一好不容易入睡，眼前濃霧才漸漸散去，似乎要看到那熟悉的倒三角形輪廓，就被一連串陌生叫喊吵醒，雙眼睜開前不滿的語氣先出。

「真的很抱歉！但...舞台劇排演要開始了...」

定晴一望才發現身處在帝劇休息室裡，身上穿著第一幕的服裝，回頭照鏡子發現連妝都畫好了，甚至...

「請問您還需要一點時間嗎？」

新來的工作人員不敢直視堂本光一，始終微微低頭、肩膀有些發抖，他是在走廊上被堂本光一經紀人叫住，要他去休息室喊堂本光一彩排，沒想到堂本光一在補眠，且醒來脾氣有些不好。

「幫我說再給我十分鐘，我、我妝補一下。」

「是！」

新來的工作人員如釋重負，趕緊把空間留給堂本光一，迅速離開休息室。

「不會吧...」

待工作人員退出休息室，堂本光一原本淡漠神情起了變化，雙眼瞪大猛瞧鏡中的自己，用手細細撫摸臉龐，雖然歲月對自己很寬待，但現在的狀態儼然是將近十年前，從年輕氣盛轉為成熟風範的時期。

再迅速看手機、化妝台上的劇本，竟然是2012年。

「啊...這下難辦了...」

堂本光一摀著嘴沉吟，原本想要立即連絡堂本剛，怎麼偏偏是2012年呢，還是在年初，這個十分微妙的時間點。

「光一桑，您沒事吧？」

門外傳來經紀人的聲音，堂本光一記得，這陣子公司還另外派了新的經紀人過來，表面上說是體恤原本的經紀人才多派人手，實際上是高層的獠牙眼線。

「嗯，沒事。」

打開休息室門，對上經紀人有些狐疑的眼光，堂本光一從容不迫的從他身邊走過，一如往常邁開步伐往再熟悉不過的舞台走去。  
\--  
結束排演後沒幾天就是正式公演，記憶中一到四月都是舞台劇，接著準備solo專輯錄製跟九到十二月的演唱會，中間零碎的空閒時間有跟沒有般。

堂本光一整身黑坐在雨天用的車裡，望著不遠處高樓某層沒亮光的方向，抽著菸緩緩吐出悠長嘆息。

不應該是這樣的！

這個時期是他與堂本剛組成KinKi Kids的第十五周年，也是堂本剛在例行跨年演唱會慶功宴結束後，向自己坦承心意的時候。  
當時的自己又驚又喜，原本以為堂本剛的情意都是螢幕前的效果，還以為陷入情網的只有自己，沒想到是情投意合。

但他還沒來得及回應堂本剛這份情意，兩人不尋常的旖旎氛圍被事務所察覺，還沒反應過來就被迅雷不及掩耳的速度分開，是要把初生的感情扼殺的態度。

「喂？剛君...」

果不其然堂本剛的手機無法接通，當年的這個時候堂本剛可是準備要solo演唱會，況且身邊都有事務所的人盯著，想要私下見面不是很容易。

「我、你...唉，記得好好吃飯。」

語音留言結束。  
\--  
堂本剛拖著疲憊的身體回到住處，突然下起雨的夜晚使家裡顯得格外冷清，至少在告白之前兩人還能偶爾相處一起打電動，或是什麼也不做陪著對方看錄好的節目回放，喝剩的可樂擺在桌上直到沒氣，又是新的一天各自搭車假裝不同路去上班。

『...記得好好吃飯。』

漆黑的客廳，堂本剛站在魚缸前藉由稀微燈光映出自己的臉，反覆聽著堂本光一的留言，背對著突如其來的夜雨，直到手機螢幕黯淡無法再亮起。

也許一開始就錯了，從兩人初識、答應進入演藝圈，還一起過夜。  
那個時候就錯了吧。

堂本剛不停的這麼想著，為了擺脫蔓延在心中的糾葛，每場演唱會都聲嘶力竭表現，認真投入音樂當中，近乎是奉獻。  
他是一個怕孤獨的人，特別怕黑。只有那個人在身邊才能舒緩，就像是黑暗中的光芒，指引向前。

而此時只有音樂可以穩定內心，堂本剛想著，如果努力唱一些，是否可以把融入音符裡的情感傳遞出去？是否可以讓相方知道，我們沒有在一起也沒關係、你無法回應我的情感也沒關係，只要我們能繼續在一起...

「剛桑今天表現的不錯喔！」經紀人正陣子在帶新人，顯然新人不是很懂禮儀，又或者新人很懂自己的位置所以不打算套好關係。

堂本剛環顧四週，樂團成員打鬧一團拍照、工作人員忙著收拾，經紀人在旁邊臉色凝重通話，他冷漠走入這場戲劇裡，再把這一切留至身後。  
\--  
「啊──剛君好慢啊！」

回到故鄉習慣開自己車，堂本剛才進入駕駛座關上門啟動引擎，冷不防從後座漆黑裡傳出再熟悉不過的聲音。

「堂本光一你怎麼在這裡！」

簡直時立刻腳踩剎車，不遠處的工作人員目光飄了過來，堂本剛立刻把頭轉回正面，佯裝鎮定向工作人員點頭示意、緩緩駛出會場。

「剛君不餓嗎？」

「別轉移話題。」

「我肚子餓了，等剛君等很久啊...」

堂本剛迅速瞟了眼後照鏡，看到後座那人除了白皙的臉龐外全身黑，臉上神情還很無辜委屈。

「想吃什麼？」心中嘆了口氣，堂本剛表情從緊繃到趨緩，這才穩定情緒。

「剛君煮個麵吧，還要加雞蛋。」

「等等等等、」堂本剛忍不住笑出聲，他回故鄉開演唱會不代表住在家裡啊，住飯店怎麼煮麵「我住飯店。」

「回你家不就好了，或者我家也可以。」  
\--  
廚房裡堂本剛嘟著嘴咕噥著，也不是真的埋怨，就是...不懂自己為什麼順從的回家煮麵，還臨時停在超商買些配料跟飲品。

「回家真好。」

堂本光一脫去外套，裡面還是黑色上衣，叼著菸進入廚房倚靠在流理台邊，目光落在堂本剛後頸處，俐落短髮無法遮掩那優美弧度，光潔的後頸一覽無遺。

「剛君進門的時候沒有說...」

見堂本剛始終把視線定格在鍋裡，水要煮到滾的時間彷彿一世紀這麼長，堂本光一率先開口，說出了進門時就想說的話。

「光一君也、」

「我回來了。」

「...歡迎回家。」

堂本光一笑了，眼睛瞇起、彎得像是夜空中的月牙，顫動的睫毛下閃爍著星光。

「能不能認真吃麵。」

堂本剛沒好氣瞪了眼堂本光一，從見面後這人情緒就很高漲，眼神裡流露太過濃烈的情感，堂本剛被看得有些慌張。

「吱呦...」

堂本剛才喝口湯，被這一聲呼喚猛地嗆到狂咳。

「慢點慢點，喝湯怎麼喝得這麼急呢...」堂本光一迅速起身來到堂本剛身旁，邊溫柔拍撫他後背，還遞了杯水。

「堂本光一，你是怎麼回事？」好不容易停止咳，堂本剛喝口水潤潤喉，穩定聲線將內心疑問吐出。

「其實...嘛...」

換堂本光一坐立不安，他蹲下與堂本剛平視，卻在對望時又別開頭，耳朵瞬間燒紅。

他忘了這年紀的堂本剛有多麼絢爛奪目，以至於對望瞬間差點失神，努力克制想吻堂本剛的衝動。

「我在等著。」

「我是未來的堂本光一。」

前言不搭後語，堂本光一脫口而出後也懊悔，是不是應該鋪陳才不會嚇到眼前看上去稚嫩的堂本剛。

「喔，幾歲的堂本光一？」

「欸？啊、42歲了，」沒想到堂本剛絲毫不慌張，氣定神閒吃了口麵繼續發問，這下子換堂本光一愣住幾秒才反應過來「過完新年，也就是我生日，然後睡到一半被叫醒就到這裡了。」

「嗯～那你怎麼回去？」

「我不知道。」

面對三十代的堂本剛，堂本光一目光不敢停留太久，總覺得臉頰熱熱的，看來是屋內空調不夠冷，立刻轉身找開關調溫度。

「那今天來找我有什麼事嗎。」

等堂本光一調好溫度又回到餐桌前，堂本剛已經吃飽擦好嘴，雙手交叉擺在胸前、眼神堅定卻又淡然地望向自己。

「我...」

空調發出細微送風聲，氣溫開始下降。

「剛君，想說的話，不該是42歲的我來告訴你。」堂本光一垂下肩膀，兩手輕靠大腿兩側，踩著穩定步伐往堂本剛身邊走去。

「這一年我們都不好過，可是希望你相信33歲的我，相信33歲的你自己。」

他再次蹲在堂本剛身側，手小心翼翼觸摸堂本剛的臉龐，比起現在、當時太消瘦了，下巴線條分明沒什麼肉。

「相信什麼。」

「相信我們。」

堂本光一捧起堂本剛的臉龐，緩緩抬起。  
\--  
「欸？！真的嗎？！」

節目主持人與台下觀眾都發出輕微驚訝語氣，看著堂本光一在看板上寫下【明明是15周年】。

「DOWNTOWN兩位今年是三十周年，瀧與翼是十周年，」主持人邊附和認同，雨勢忽大忽小飄落，舞台上撐著傘的堂本光一語氣沒有猶豫「那個KinKi Kids也是十五周年了。」

「原來如此啊。」

「但是什麼都沒有做呢。」堂本光一往習慣的方向看去，那個位置，只屬於那個人的位置「為什麼只有我一個人呢。」

堂本光一與主持人一來一往對話，在客廳看著節目生放送的堂本剛，忍到堂本光一表演完才關掉電視，轉頭望向空蕩蕩的左側良久才拿出電腦敲敲打打，最後留下短短的：

『我也是』

粉絲們一片討論聲浪，在這15周年的日子裡翻騰，最終事務所還是給了團活，給了例行的演唱會。  
\--  
「欸？！」胸前傳來軟軟熱熱的氣息，堂本光一睡夢中驚醒，低頭撞到堂本剛的腦袋「吱、吱呦──」

「好痛...」尚未醒來的人發出黏糊抱怨聲，邊從堂本光一胸前要退開，卻又被一把拉回。

「真的是吱呦、」欣喜若狂的堂本光一緊緊抱住堂本剛不讓他脫逃，不停搓揉堂本剛身上能摸到的每處「太好了...」

「你是怎麼了...」被胡亂搓一通的堂本剛滿臉迷糊，這人不會是昨晚沒幫他慶生、傷心過度犯傻了吧，看來準備好的禮物跟蛋糕得快點出現。

堂本光一冷靜下來後翻身壓到堂本剛身上，抓住堂本剛兩手箍在兩旁，正經八百的詢問。

「還記得33歲發生的事情嗎？」

「欸？」

原本以為堂本光一睡醒就想要做什麼，看來是自己思想太不純潔了，但突然問起33歲的事情，堂本剛愣住仔細回想。

「就是、有沒有什麼離奇的事情發生？」見堂本剛眉頭深鎖，堂本光一開始懷疑該不會穿越只是一場夢，可是穿越了好久啊！

「在你回奈良solo演唱會那段時間？」

如此明確暗示，但堂本剛卻像是沒對到頻率，眼神茫然。

「唉...看來是做了一場夢...」鬆開堂本剛雙手，堂本光一有些洩氣倒向床鋪。

「42歲的堂本光一對33歲的堂本剛浮氣事件嗎。」換堂本剛翻身壓到堂本光一身上，俯視目光如炬、食指扣在堂本光一好看的下巴上，狠狠往上勾。

「是真的？！」

「不然昨晚幹嘛讓你這麼早睡。」笨蛋，堂本剛內心小聲罵了句，憋著想上揚的嘴角硬是往下扯，故意閉上眼轉頭不理堂本光一。

「那、那麼，當年那句我也是...」

堂本光一突然陷入回憶當中，看著眼前坐在自己身上嘟嘴裝生氣的人，始終把頭定在左側，這才化開累積在內心多年的疑問。  
\--  
33歲的堂本剛緊張閉起雙眼，睫毛扇動頻率揭露他內心慌張，但預期的吻並沒有落下。

『我會在舞台上展現對你的心意，但最重要的話，必須給33歲的堂本光一來告訴你。』

『請放心，相信自己，相信我。』

堂本光一發顫的指尖落在堂本剛眉間、輕柔順著鼻樑勾勒弧度，最後停留在微啟的唇瓣上，眷戀的點了點。

那場舞台，堂本剛收到了42歲的堂本光一編排的暗號，他說會在舞台上望向最重要之人的位置，這個屬於公開又不公開的秘密。

END


End file.
